


Kage Bunshin, Edo Tensei & Romance

by keradwinchester



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorable Kakashi, Cute, Edo Tensei, F/M, Female Naruto, Fluff, One Shot, Rebirth, Resurrection, Romance, kage bunshin, sweet Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keradwinchester/pseuds/keradwinchester
Summary: AU Naruto is female. It's after the 4th Shinobi War, and she thinks of something only Uzumaki Naruto can think of. Why not use Kage Bunshin for Edo Tensei? Hatake Kakashi joins the ride and struggles with the feelings he has for his boisterous student.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Kage Bunshin, Edo Tensei & Romance

_It's been a long and hard life for Naruto, since her Genin days. Fighting for everything she has now. Her precious people. From being the demon child everyone scorned, to the top of this village, as Hokage, where everyone idolized and respected her. She only had to save the entire Elemental Nations for acknowledgment …_ she thinks bitterly but shrugs off those negative thoughts and goes to look at what all Kage fear. _PAPERWORK._ She smirks to herself, though. Because she knows her way out of this. It's her signature move. Kage Bunshin.

As she sets her Bunshin to her work, she goes back to the room with the Forbidden Scroll and continues on with what she theorized. Using her Kage Bunshin in using Edo Tensei. Why hadn't anyone thought of this? Heck, why didn't the Nidaime? He created both techniques! It was pure genius, yes, the Edo Tensei required a body to bring someone from Pure Land here, but isn't Kage Bunshin a body with a chakra network? She smirks again.

While she was focused on her work, she didn't notice another chakra signature behind her, so when he went "BOO!" she jumped in fright and turned around fast, which would make anyone worried she got whiplash.

When she focused on who was behind her, she realized it was her former Sensei. "Kakashi-Sensei! You know not to do that when I'm in here!" she growled out.

He chuckled lightly. "Ma ma, gomenasai Naru-chan! Didn't mean to scare you." he looks sideways, whistling to show he actually meant that from the beginning. He then proceeds to pull out his favourite orange book, to further piss her off.

She mumbles quietly to herself. "stupid scarecrow sensei and his perverted tendencies" but it wasn't quiet enough that Kakashi heard her, and it made him smile lightly. thinking of the first person to call him scarecrow.. His sensei, and her father. Then he frowns because of the guilt of his feelings towards his sensei's daughter.

_It's not right, I shouldn't have any feelings besides brotherly to her, so why? I don't deserve her, Minato-sensei would kill me, and then bring me back just for Kushina-nee-chan to do the same_. He thought to himself.

"Sensei! Since you're here, then you can witness my first attempt." Naruto said, taking his attention from his thoughts.  
"Oh, and what would you be attempting? Naru-chan." he replied, slightly curious at his former student.

"So, so You know Kage Bunshin, right? And how it's a solid body, and how I can put a lot of Chakra into them to the point that impact doesn't make them go poof until they run out of all that chakra?"

"Yes, I do. Where are you going with this, Naru?"

"Well... You also know how Edo Tensei requires a body to bring someone from Pure Land, Right?" She said, and then she fidgeted because she knew he wouldn't like this idea very much, do to the risks.

Kakashi paled a little, knowing where she was going with this now."...Naru, you're not thinking of using that to bring someone from Pure Land, are you? You don't know if it'll work properly, you could endanger yourself!"

"But Kaka-sensei, you don't know! If anything, nothing will happen, and if something does, then isn't that amazing?! We could help people in moving on, don't you remember from the 4th Shinobi War, and how if someone who had things left unfinished, finished them, they moved on? Then we wouldn't have to worry about that Jutsu being wrongly used again!" she said in a very convincing tone. Which was hard to argue you with.

"... Fine. But I will be here for this, so to make sure you're alright, and you don't hurt yourself." He said in a final tone.

"Yatta! Thank you, Sensei."

She got to work with the two Jutsu, after about a half hour, she was ready to perform it. _Kage Bunshin_ then she placed them in the center and then she did the Hand Signs for Edo Tensei

Then two coffins appeared, and the Kage Bunshin was taken, the doors were opened, and out appeared two people. He couldn't believe it. Right in front of him was Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto's parents.

Naruto then proceeded to put two sealing Kunai's inside their heads, to awaken them.

"Kushina-chan, where are we?" said the blonde Hokage.

"I'm unsure, Minato-koi, but it isn't Pure Land" said the woman with the fiery red hair.

They began to look around and they caught sight of two people. One had long Blonde hair and looked to be about 24 years old. She had whisker marks that looked very familiar, and cerulean blue eyes that looked exactly like Minato's. They became aware that was their daughter in front of them. Then beside her was a very tall (if he wasn't slouching) Kakashi.

"N-Naru-chan? Kakashi-kun? Is that you?" said Minato, since he was a bit quicker on picking things up around him then Kushina.

Saying that got her attention, and she understood what he meant once he got a look of the two.

Naruto then looked at them both, she smiled and said. "Yes, Tousan, Kaachan, it's me. And this pervert here is Kakashi" she said annoyingly and pointed at him.

Something in Minato's mind twisted, and he looked piercingly at Kakashi. "Pervert? Did you do something to Naru?"

That caused Kakashi to freeze. Thinking of the thoughts he's had of Naru for years, even if he hasn't done anything, he feels as if he has.

"Ka-ka-shi." said Minato in too sweet of a tone that he knew was bad news. But before anything got worse Naruto said something that stunned both of them.

"Him... do something to me? Ha! What a laugh. Kashi-chan's too afraid to try anything, which is really annoying. I mean, I'm waiting, but... he hasn't tried anything. For years." she then proceeds to dramatically cry.

Fear is forgotten and turned into eternal joy for Kakashi. Minato is frozen, still thinking that she is his baby girl that needs protecting. Kushina...well... let's just say she had hoped for this, and is crying tears of joy for her daughter, and someone she thought of like a son.

"You mean.. You feel the same way Naru?" said Kakashi.

Naruto then turned and gave him a bland look. "Are you denser then me? Did you not notice how I always tried getting your attention? I even thought you were gay before due to how you only focused on Sasuke! But then I learned about Obito and it made a little more sense. But then I thought, what if you can't get over Obito and you ARE gay?... but after a while, I noticed how you looked at me. I knew you felt something, but you were afraid, of what I didn't know... then I met my father, who I DIDN'T KNOW WAS MY FATHER AT THE TIME but I knew Yondaime was your Sensei, so I figured you felt some sort of obligation towards me and didn't want to try anything with your sensei's kid. WELL.. I ain't no kid anymore, sensei. I'm the Hokage! And tousan, if you have an issue with my feelings towards Kakashi, well. Just think of it like this. You put the Kyuubi in my gut. So, I'll only forgive you if you give us your blessing... Understand?" she smiled sweetly, but it wasn't sweet at all. You could feel the killing intent behind it. So, on instinct he only replied. "yes ma- I mean Hokage-sama" which Kushina thought was absolutely hilarious and was rolling on the ground at his defeated stance.

Kakashi though, couldn't believe it. Someone beside Kushina-nee-chan could put Minato in his place. He smirked and hopped towards Naru. Putting his arms around her waist and pulling her into a warm embrace.  
"I'm so happy" he said out loud. Which was the truth because he didn't notice Naru pull his mask down, and by the time he did, her lips were on his, which made him melt, and forget everything.

I guess what they say is true, that true love concurs all? After all, she had concurred this cowardly man that hated himself, and made him feel again.

After the kiss, he breathes a sigh of relief then looks down to where he sees his sensei looking down despairingly because he can't do anything or he will feel his daughter's wrath.

Which oddly makes him feel content with life.

**Please let me know your thoughts, and if I should continue on writing more one-shots like this, If interests are similar I'll also take suggestions.**


End file.
